


Las chicas de mi vida

by patri6



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Friendship, Love, Male Friendship, Time Travel, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake encuentra un desconocido en el bosque con el que pronto descubrirá que tiene muchas cosas en común: Jasper Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las chicas de mi vida

Era un día normal en el palacio, nada fuera de lo común. La reina daba ordenes, Liam pasaba el rato con sus amigos y los sirvientes estaban a sus cosas.  
Solo la princesa Eleanor parecía estar desaparecida, y aunque llevaba un equipo de seguridad con ella, Jasper no podía soportar no saber dónde estaba, por eso quizás bajo a los túneles secretos con la esperanza de que estuviera allí.

Recorrió los corredores que conocía a la perfección, fue a la derecha, siguió recto, giró a la izquierda y...  
Un destello blanco lo cegó.

***

Bellamy Blake estaba sentado en una fogata, en mitad del bosque. Cualquiera habría dicho que era un imprudente, que había grounders por allí pero hacía mucho que había dejado de tenerles miedo. Ese era su hogar ahora y desde Mounth Wether todo el mundo le miraba con un inusual respeto.  
Admiración y respeto tanto para él, como para Clarke. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que un ruido le sobresaltó e hizo que se levantara con rapidez. Vio como un hombre alto, de pelo castaño y ojos claros aparecía prácticamente de la nada.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- exclamó mirando a Bellamy, claramente confundido.  
\- En la Tierra.  
\- Eso ya lo sabía, gracias, tu respuesta ha sido muy útil.  
\- No deberías andar solo por ahí.  
\- Tú estás solo.  
\- A mí nadie me ataca.

El otro resoplo.

\- Habló el rey rebelde.  
\- ¿Te conozco?-dijo escrutandole con la mirada después de su última alusión- no eres un grounder.  
\- ¿Un qué?- Jasper le miraba como si estuviera loco.  
\- ¿Pero dónde has vivido todo este tiempo?  
\- En palacio ¿por qué?  
\- ¿En palacio?  
\- Soy guardaespaldas del príncipe Liam y la princesa Eleanor de Inglaterra.  
\- Creo que has bebido suficiente por hoy, vuelve al Arka.  
\- El que ha bebido eres tú, ni siquiera conozco un sitio que se llame así.

Bellamy cada vez entendía menos y al parecer al otro le pasaba lo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
\- Jasper Frost  
\- Bellamy Blake-respondió el otro- líder del Arka.  
\- Mira tío, yo estaba en palacio buscando a Len y entonces...  
\- Las princesas tienden a desaparecer.  
\- ¿Conoces a alguna?- inquirió.  
\- Algo así.  
\- Debo volver...  
\- Un momento, has mencionado Inglaterra. Eso ya no exite.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Estás loco?- exclamó.  
\- ¿Pero a ti se te olvidaron todas las clases de historia? ¿No te acuerdas de la guerra nuclear que destrozó el planeta?

Jasper le miró, y si no fuera porque nunca se le movía un musculo, habría abierto la boca de par en par.

\- Creo que necesitas un psiquiátrico.  
\- La Tierra no fue habitable hasta 100 años después de esa guerra. La mayoría de la gente murió.

El guardaespaldas observó a su alrededor, toda aquella extraña situación y aquel paisaje salvaje...que nada tenía que ver con el palacio.

\- Soy del año 2016- dijo al fin.  
\- ¿Vienes del pasado?- gritó el otro.  
\- ¿He venido al futuro?- exclamó con sorpresa.  
\- Eso parece... o el que necesita un loquero eres tú.

Jasper tenía curiosidad, por eso se sentó junto al otro hombre.

\- Así que al final la jodimos y mandamos a la mierda el planeta.  
\- Sí- dijo sin más.  
\- Que mierda.  
\- No te preocupes, no creo que afecten a los bebés que vas a tener con esa princesa.  
\- Yo no voy a tener ningún bebé con Len...- paró en seco, viendo la sonrisa divertida de Bell.  
\- Ya, claro, por eso se te cae la baba.  
\- Podría partirte la cara.  
\- Inténtalo, he estado en guerra desde que estoy aquí. Clarke y yo matamos a cientos de personas.

Aquella confesión le sorprendió ¿y lo decía así cómo así?

\- No tuvimos elección. Fuimos traicionados- explicó al adivinar que el otro estaba juzgando en silencio.  
\- ¿Y Clarke es esa princesa de la que tu hablas?- preguntó, optando por no indagar en el otro tema.  
\- Sí- sonrió.  
\- ¿A quién se le cae la baba ahora?  
\- No estoy con ella. Aún no.  
\- Yo tampoco. Pero lo estuvimos. Y tuvimos sexo.  
\- Gracias por tu apoyo, amigo.  
\- Si te sirve de consuelo, se acostó con muchos tíos en mis narices...y con tías también. Es bisexual.  
\- Clarke también lo es ¿tienen vidas paralelas o algo así?- Bellamy alzó la voz.  
\- Parece que tenemos cosas en común.  
\- La protegería con mi vida, y siendo tú guardaespaldas imagino que harías lo mismo.  
\- Siempre. La amo.  
\- ¿Lo sabe?  
\- No se lo he dicho nunca pero creo que sí.  
\- Lo mismo aquí...pero tú has tenido sexo.

Una voz de mujer les interrumpió y una chica rubia de ojos azules y piel clara apareció.

\- ¿Bellamy? ¡Dónde estabas?  
\- Aquí- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- ¿Esta es tu princesa?- susurró Jasper.  
\- ¡Callate!- dijo dándole un codazo.  
\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella observándole.  
\- No soy nadie, yo... será mejor que vuelva a casa.  
\- ¿Sabrás hacer eso?- preguntó Bellamy.  
\- Creo que sí.

De esa manera Jasper se levantó, estrechó la mano a Bellamy y echó una última mirada a Clarke.

\- Suerte- le dijo Bell antes de perderle de vista.

Clarke miró la situacuón, confusa.

\- ¿Quién era?  
\- Jasper Frost de Inglaterra.  
\- ¿Has bebido?- exclamó

Bellamy río.

***

Jasper se metió entre los árboles y gracias a su privilegiada memoria pudo hacer exactamente el mismo camino que había recorrido hasta llegar al lugar donde había aparecido y de la misma forma que había llegado, se esfumó.

***

\- ¡Jasper!  
\- Lenny- dijo algo confundido.  
\- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?- gritó  
\- En el futuro.  
\- ¿Has bebido?- inquirió estupefacta.

Jasper sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este cruce de personajes, si veo una buena aceptación quizás podría haber continuación.


End file.
